V81 HoltCombes.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=You gonna say something or not? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Well, don't just stand there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=So...? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00090BCA |before= |response=''{don't question me / Stern}'' I'm heading out. Don't wait up for me. |after=Alexis: Again? But I need your help here. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00090BC8 |trow=2 |before=Alexis: Again? But I need your help here. |response=''{derisive / Disgust}'' Please, you haven't needed my help in years. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{dismissive / Irritated}'' Whatever it is, it can wait. |after=Alexis: Oh, so Erin and I can just wait? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00090BC6 |before=Alexis: Whatever happened to loving husband and father? |response=''{yelling, angry / Angry}'' Stop nagging at me, Alexis. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7CE2 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Suspicious. Doesn't trust the player / Suspicious}'' So, you're the new guy. I heard we let someone into the Vault. |after=Holt: How long do you plan on sticking around? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious. Doesn't trust the player / Suspicious}'' So, you're the new gal. I heard we let someone into the Vault. |after=Holt: How long do you plan on sticking around? |abxy=A}} |topic=0019061A |before=NPCMHoltCombes: So, you're the new guy. I heard we let someone into the Vault. |response=''{Suspicious. Doesn't trust the player / Suspicious}'' How long do you plan on sticking around? |after=Player Default: Long enough to have a good look around. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190619 |before=Player Default: Well, hopefully that means not long. |response=''{Suspicious and slightly rude. Doesn't trust the player / Suspicious}'' We can take care of ourselves here in 81. We don't need to be letting in every stray traveler that comes our way. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010A4FE |before=Player Default: Long enough to have a good look around. |response=''{Suspicious. Doesn't trust the player / Suspicious}'' Well, hopefully that means not long. |after=Holt: We can take care of ourselves here in 81. We don't need to be letting in every stray traveler that comes our way. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010A4FD |before=Player Default: That's none of your business. |response=''{Angry}'' Yeah, well screw you, too. |after=Holt: We can take care of ourselves here in 81. We don't need to be letting in every stray traveler that comes our way. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0010A4FC |before=Player Default: Not sure, we'll see. |response=''{Suspicious. Doesn't trust the player / Suspicious}'' Yeah, I guess we will. |after=Holt: We can take care of ourselves here in 81. We don't need to be letting in every stray traveler that comes our way. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0010A4FB |before=Player Default: Why do you want to know? |response=''{Irritated / Irritated}'' I'll ask the questions. I'm the one that lives here. I have a right to know. |after=Player Default: Long enough to have a good look around. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=14 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Hey, thanks for the advice with my woman problem. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0003F264 |trow=13 |before= |response=''{A little sullen, a little whiny / Pleading}'' Does it always have to be about sex and Jet? Let's just talk for a while. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{conciliatory / Amused}'' I brought you some Jet. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mildly spiteful / Irritated}'' Just let me eat in peace without any nagging for once. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{gentle chiding / Stern}'' You need to eat everything on your plate, young lady. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated he has to spend time with his family. / Irritated}'' Austin got himself bit by a Mole Rat, so now they got us cooped up in here to watch Erin. It's ridiculous. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted with the player for letting a child die. / Disgust}'' I heard you let that boy die. I don't see how any of you sleep at night. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted with the player for letting a child die. / Disgust}'' Typical outsider. Only care about yourself. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Slightly apologetic, but almost reluctant to accept the player. Hates being wrong. / Neutral}'' Erin told me how you saved Austin's life. I guess you're not bad for an outsider. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Rude, doesn't like outsiders. / Irritated}'' Keep walking, outsider. Just because you wear a Vault suit doesn't mean you're one of us. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Rude, doesn't like outsiders. / Stern}'' You're still here? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{surly / Stern}'' Whatever you want, forget it. I can't be bothered with it right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{surly / Stern}'' Hope you don't have anything that needs fixing. I really don't feel like working. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{mildly irritated. given up trying / Irritated}'' If you need something, ask Alexis. I can't make heads or tails of her sorting. |after= |abxy=}} DN077 |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00114C82 |before= |response=''{Sarcastic bickering}'' Well this is gonna be a joy for you. You get to nag me and I can't go anywhere. |after=AlexisCombes: Oh, real nice, Holt. Make this about you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00114C7F |before=AlexisCombes: Your daughter could get sick like Austin, and you're whining about spending time with your family? |response=''{Angry Arguing}'' I have things to do. We don't have to hide away in here. |after=AlexisCombes: You are so busy, Holt? You have so much to do? Please, explain to Erin why your needs are more important than her safety. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00114C7C |before=AlexisCombes: You are so busy, Holt? You have so much to do? Please, explain to Erin why your needs are more important than her safety. |response=''{You have been put in your place.}'' Just nevermind. |after=AlexisCombes: Idiot. |abxy=A1a}} GenericBrawl |scene= |topic=000AC03B |before= |response=Alright! Enough! |after= |abxy=A}} MS19 |scene=- |topic=0008B125 |before= |response=''{Worried}'' That damn fool Austin went and got himself bit. |after= |abxy=}} V81_Conv_Alexis_Holt |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0002FC08 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Have you seen my boots? |after=Alexis: They're under the bed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002FC06 |before=Alexis: They're under the bed. |response=''{Irritated}'' I thought I left them at the door. |after=Alexis: You did. But they were filthy. Again. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002FC04 |before=Alexis: I cleaned them and put them under the bed. |response=''{slight emphasis on "ask" / Irritated}'' I didn't ask you to clean them. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0002FC02 |before=Alexis: I wish you would help out more in the depot. |response=''{defensive, irritated / Irritated}'' Hey, I'm there every day. |after=Alexis: For a half hour here or there. You're gone more than you're there. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0002FC00 |before=Alexis: For a half hour here or there. You're gone more than you're there. |response=''{irritated. lowered voice, to not alarm his daughter / Irritated}'' Can we do this later? Erin needs to get to class. |after=Alexis: Oh, fine. |abxy=A1a}} V81_Conv_Holt_Forsythe |scene= |srow=4 |topic=00058170 |before= |response=''{cheerful / Friendly}'' Hey, doc. How's business? |after=Forsythe: I've told you before, I don't appreciate you referring to my services as a business. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0005816E |trow=2 |before=Forsythe: I do serious work here, healing the sick and researching new medicines. |response=''{friendly ribbing / Friendly}'' Lighten up, doc. It's just a saying. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{He's faking being hurt. / InPain}'' My back is acting up again. I thought you could fix me up. |after=Forsythe: Seems to be getting worse. Are you doing anything that would strain it? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0005816C |before=Forsythe: Seems to be getting worse. Are you doing anything that would strain it? |response=''{False complaint, trying to persuade the doc to give him meds / InPain}'' Alexis is working me like a dog. It's all the lifting and carrying. |after=Forsythe: You? Working hard? She must be really riding you. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0005816A |trow=3 |before=Forsythe: If you are going to wander around in my clinic, stay out of the way. |response=''{trying to be disarming / Friendly}'' Sure thing, doc. You won't even know I'm here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' If I go back to the store, Alexis is just going to put me back to work anyway. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' So I'll just hang out here, quiet as a mouse. I'll be so quiet you won't even know when I leave. |after=Forsythe: This is your idea of quiet? |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00058168 |before=Forsythe: This is your idea of quiet? |response=''{meant no insult / Surprised}'' Just making idle chit chat, doc. No harm in that is there? |after=Forsythe: I don't care if you hide from your wife, but stay out of my way. Close that diarrheic mouth of yours. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00058166 |before=Forsythe: I don't care if you hide from your wife, but stay out of my way. Close that diarrheic mouth of yours. |response=''{reassuring / Surprised}'' Shutting up now doc. Not a word. Not even a cough. |after=Forsythe: Holt! |abxy=A1a}} V81_Conv_Horatio_Holt |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000330D2 |before=Horatio: Same as always. Stiff in the morning and achy at night. |response=''{Friendly}'' Alexis sharpened your razor. You can pick it up whenever. |after=Horatio: Thanks. I'll swing by later. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000330D0 |before=Horatio: This chair is stuck too. Can you take a look at it? |response=''{Friendly}'' Me? I'll send Alexis over to fix it. Might not be until tomorrow though. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000330CF |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' How's the arthritis, Horatio? |after=Holt: Alexis sharpened your razor. You can pick it up whenever. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=000330CC |before=Horatio: You need me to cut that mop you call hair? |response=''{Concerned}'' Hey! What's wrong with my hair? |after=Horatio: What isn't wrong? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000330CA |trow=2 |before=Horatio: What isn't wrong? |response=''{Irritated}'' You're the one that trimmed it. Just last week too. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated / Irritated}'' It should be good for a while yet. |after= |abxy=A1b}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files